This invention relates to a gate breaker, and more particularly a gate breaker for finishing cast iron, consisting of a tool unit with a hydraulic cylinder and a processing unit such as a wedge operatively connected to the hydraulic cylinder, where the hydraulic cylinder is mounted in a linked system and provided with handles to facilitate maneuvering it.
The present means of breaking forged cast iron involves the use of different types of manual equipment, particularly sledge hammers and wedges.
One object of the invention is to devise a means of breaking forged products using a hydraulic wedge mounted in a manner that makes it simple to use. A specific objective is to devise a means of mounting the cylinder and wedge to facilitate movement and operation of a hydraulic wedge tool, rather than using static, virtually immobile cast iron products.